Save Me
by noone00
Summary: "A veces, pienso que la vida no vale la pena" Y allí, Gohan sintió que parte de su corazón agonizaba.


**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

─ Muy bien, clase, nuestra clase de hoy se trata sobre la expresión de los sentimientos. ─ los adolescentes no respondieron muy bien a su anuncio. ─ ¡Silencio! ─dice mientras golpea el pizarrón para llamar la atención. ─ El ejercicio es bastante sencillo: todos van a tomar un pedazo de papel y escribirán en él, un secreto que nadie sabe sobre ustedes. Obviamente, será anónimo.

─ Y… ¿entonces? ¿Cuál es el punto? ─ pregunta uno de los adolescentes.

─ Que se expresen y se sientan un poco más liberados…

No muy convencidos, los jóvenes siguieron las instrucciones y depositaron el papel en un pequeño sombrero que la maestra había dispuesto para los fines.

Gohan no estaba muy seguro de todo el asunto, pero como se trataba de cierta forma de una asignación, no pudo negarse a hacerlo. En cuanto termino de escribir su secreto (uno que no significase poner en riesgo su identidad secreta ni nada relacionado con la raza saiyajin), observó a sus amigos: Sharpner y Erasa no parecían tener problemas con todo el asunto, cosa que no le sorprendía por lo extrovertido que era el par…Su mirada viajó hasta la joven justiciera y heredera del legado Satan. La joven se veía notoriamente seria con todo el asunto. El joven observó con curiosidad como la hija de Mr Satan tenía dos fragmentos de papel frente suyo. Gohan no podía llegar a leer lo que tenía escrito, pero por la expresión que tenía su compannera em el rostro, él pagaría lo que fuese por saber. Al final, Videl guardó uno de los papelitos en su bolsillo y el otro lo depositó en el sombrero ante la mirada del joven Son.

El joven no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la única hija del "Campeón del Mundo". Había pasado un tiempo desde que llegó a la secundaria y de todo lo que había sucedido, su deseo de estar cerca de ella era un punto que lo sorprendió, pero mientras más la conocía, más le intrigaba saber por qué era tan abnegada a la justicia y por qué sentía que era su tarea conocer la identidad del gran Saiyaman. Se atrapó a sí mismo pensando que era la joven más hermosa que alguna vez había visto y moría de ganas de poder entablar una conversación que le permitiera conocerla más al fondo, aunque, si era sincero, con tan solo observarla se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas sobre ella: como, por ejemplo, que arrugaba la nariz levemente cuando no estaba convencida de algo o que su mirada brillaba aun más cada vez que detenía un crimen, o que, cuando estaba distraída, comenzaba a chasquear los dedos…

Ella estaba comenzando a ser un libro abierto para él…y justamente por eso, le preocupaba ver aquella expresión…vacía en ella…

─ Muy bien…un pequeño giro: ¡los leeré en voz alta! ─ anunció la maestra, para horror de los estudiantes.

* * *

─ Cada día pierdo más la fe en nuestra generación… ─comentó el rubio mientras el grupo caminaba por los pasillos. Escuchar todo tipo de secretos sin saber a quién pertenecía, lo inquietó bastante.

─ Ni que lo digas; estaré más pendiente de todo lo que pase en ese salón a partir de ahora.

Por más que quisiese integrarse en la conversación, Gohan tenía toda su atención en la joven justiciera, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna. ─ ¿Qué opinas, Videl?

─ Fue interesante…─dijo simplemente. ─ Nos vemos mañana…─ respondió sin esperar respuesta, desapareciendo por los pasillos, dejando al grupo detrás. Sharpner se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria.

─ ¿Sabes que le pasa? ─ preguntó el joven saiyajin a la rubia. Ella asiente.

─ Es el aniversario de la muerte de su madre ─ responde simplemente. ─ Lo mejor es dejarla tranquila, por lo menos, por el día de hoy. ─ expresó. ─ Nos vemos luego, Gohan.

El chico ignoró olímpicamente la despedida de su amiga. Con esa nueva información, no creía que fuese correcto dejarla sola. Él sabía por experiencia propia lo traumático y devastador que la muerte de un padre y no se sentía bien ignorando todo el asunto, a pesar de que posiblemente quedara tachado de imprudente. Así que, decidido, tomó la dirección que Videl había tomado, con la esperanza de poder alcanzarla. No estaba muy seguro de que diría, pero necesitaba hacer algo para ayudarla; no le gustaba verla así.

Algo lo detuvo…un pedazo de papel arrugado en el camino. Lo reconoció de inmediato y lo recogió. Una parte de él, le decía que estaba mal leer lo que fuese que estuviese en ese papel, pero estaba preocupado y quería encontrar una forma de ayudar…

Solo había una oración:

" _A veces, pienso que la vida no vale la pena"_

Y allí, Gohan sintió que parte de su corazón agonizaba.

* * *

Mientras observaba el techo de su habitación, la hija de Mr Satan se cuestionaba muchas cosas…Desde que su madre murió, aquel fatídico día se había convertido en un calvario. Cada año parecía ponerse peor y es que la única persona que genuinamente la quería, se había marchado aquel día.

A veces no veía el punto de seguir con una vida insípida donde nadie parecía registrarla como tal. Era cierto que cuando ayudaba a la policía, sentía el orgullo de hacer el bien, e incluso de salvar vidas, pero cuando llegaba a su enorme, pero no cálido hogar, todo eso parecía opacarse. No había un "bien hecho", o un "felicidades", ni siquiera algún "¿estás bien?", en cambio, tenía una mansión llena de personal que no tenían ni el más mínimo interés en su bienestar y un padre con aires de grandeza que no paraba de beber y de vivir de mujer en mujer…

─Demonios…─ susurró. Cosas tan triviales no debían afectarle, ella era fuerte, pero se sentía sola…y ese día no hacia más que recordarle esa cruda verdad.

 _Toc – Toc_

Videl se incorporó de inmediato. ¿Alguien estaba tocando…la puerta de su balcón? Estaba en un segundo piso…a una altura bastante considerable.

─ ¡Buenas noches, señorita Videl!

─No puede ser…─ susurró. Apartó las cortinas y confirmó sus sospechas. ─ ¿Gran Saiyaman? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

─ Hola; necesito hablar con usted.

─ ¿Sobre qué? ─ inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

─ Algo que descubrí… ¿puedo pasar?

La muchacha lo pensó por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente accedió, quitando el pestillo y dejando que el enmascarado pasara. El joven se desconcentró rápidamente al verla: con ese sencillo short, esa blusa lila y, sobre todo, su rebelde pelo, liberado de aquellas dos coletas que lo mantenían prisionero durante el día.

No se cansaba de decirlo, era preciosa…

─ Que sea rápido…─ Tratando de organizar sus ideas, Gohan trataba de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para no sonar como un entrometido. ─ ¿Bien?

─ ' _Muy bien, Gohan, sutil y tranquilo'_ ─ se dijo a sí mismo ─ Por medios que no voy a divulgar, esto llego a mis manos. ─ Videl tomó lo que le estaba extendiendo y leyó su contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Pensó que había tirado la nota… ¿cómo llegó a las manos del gran Saiyaman? ─ ¿Quiere… hablar?

─ No. ─ respondió secamente, dándole la espalda ─ Y si eso era lo que querías decirme, ya te puedes ir…

─ No me iré ─ respondió firmemente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo como a la hija de Mr Satan. ─ No puedo dejarla así…necesita desahogarse, tal vez… ─ ella se giró hacia él.

─ Esto no es de tu incumbencia…

─ Claro que sí…no me puedo ir sabiendo que está pensando…eso

─ Tengo el derecho a pensar lo que me venga en gana y eso sigue sin ser asunto tuyo ─ le respondió apuntándole con el dedo. ─ Además, ¿cómo sabes que esa nota es mía?

─ Es su letra. ─ respondió ─ Además, lo acaba de confirmar con su actitud. ─ se acercó a ella ─ Solo quiero ayudarla…

─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó enojada ─ ¿Cómo voy a confiar en alguien que no conozco y que vive ocultando su identidad al público?

Tenía un punto…

─Tiene razón; no he sido totalmente honesto con usted. ─ admite ─ Eso se puede remediar, pero prométame que, por más fantástica que se escuche mi historia, no realizará preguntas hasta el final, ¿bien?

Videl no cabía en su asombro.

─ Lo dices en serio? ─ él asintió─ Incluso… ¿me revelarás tu identidad? ─ Todo fuse por ayudarla.

─Sí…─El gran Saiyaman se dirigió hacia el balcón, seguido por la justiciera. Tal vez el aire fresco de aquella noche, podría crear un ambiente más ameno para la situación y ayudarlo a aclarar un poco las ideas. Se sentó en el suelo, siendo imitado por ella de inmediato ─ Escuche con atención y recuerde lo que le dije. ─ A medida que avanzaba la historia, Videl no podía contener las ganas de preguntar…su historia sonaba tan irreal que estaba comenzando a pensar que estaba bromeando con ella…sabía que el gran Saiyaman no era precisamente un humano normal, pero de ahí a ser un hibrido entre humano y saiyajin (entendiendo de paso el por qué de su nombre) que ha estado entrenando desde los cuatro años y que había ayudado a salvar al mundo en varias ocasiones, era digno de un comic o algo parecido, no de la vida real.

─ Eres una especie de hibrido que ha pasado su vida luchando y decidiste seguir haciéndolo por la justicia.

─ Prácticamente, ese es un buen resumen…─ responde un poco avergonzado mientras Videl, cambiaba de posición, abrazando sus piernas ─ Pero, ¿sabes qué? Sé exactamente cómo te sientes

─ No lo creo…

─ Pues si no es así, cuénteme…

─ Aun no confío.

─ Cierto…─ sin dudar ni por un segundo, Videl vio con expectación como el héroe que luchaba por la justicia llevó ambas manos hacia su casco. El corazón le latía a mil por hora ante la expectación. Había esperado ese momento por bastante tiempo y no podía creer que estaba a punto de suceder.

Y menos esperó que le sorprendiera tanto ver a la persona tras el casco.

─ ¿Go-Gohan?

─ Hola…─ respondió con aquel gesto característico de los Son. La joven justiciera seguía sorprendida. Era cierto que había sospechado de él en un principio, pero verlo literalmente mostrarse ante ella, fue sublime y hasta alucinante ─ ¿Quieres conocerme más aun? Te contaré todo sobre mii, si accedes a contarme lo que pasa…

─ ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? No he hecho más que causarte problemas desde que llegaste a la ciudad…

─ No lo veo de esa forma ─ posiblemente, era masoquista, pero las constantes persecuciones y cuestionamientos no le molestaban; le daba cierta excusa para poder apreciarla de la mejor manera. ─ Todo lo que te he dicho en la escuela es cierto, solo omití la parte de que fue mi culpa que mi padre muriera. ─ ella pareció no creerle. ─ Como te conté anteriormente, mis amigos y yo peleamos en los Juegos de Cell.

─ Tú eras el guerrero de cabello dorado, ¿verdad? ─ él asintió ─ ¿Prometes que me dirás la verdad? ─ él asintió. ─ ¿Mi padre no fue el que venció a Cell?

─No, fui yo. ─ esa declaración la tomó por sorpresa.

─ Pero si eras un niño…

─ Y eso de cierta forma me jugo en contra; me confié y mi padre terminó pagando el precio. ─ dijo ─ Yo también sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, que por lo que había provocado, y no le encontraba sentido a la vida si todo seguía así…

─ ¿Que te ayudó a sentirte mejor?

─ Mi hermano…─ respondió con una sonrisa. ─ Entendí que debía estar allí para mi madre y para él. A partir de ese momento, todo fue mejor…aunque hubiese sido más fácil si tuviese a alguien dispuesto a escucharme…─ ella se mantuvo en silencio ─ Puedes contarme…

Estaba a punto de salir de su zona de confort y, como era natural, tenía miedo, pero Gohan había compartido cosas muy personales con ella y lo menos que podía hacer, era corresponder a su simpatía.

─ Hoy…es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre…─ él asintió ─ Y cada año, parece ser peor que el anterior. ─Estaba a punto de quebrarse y lo sabía. El tema de su madre era extremadamente delicado para ella y la quebraba por completo. ─ Yo solo…siento que desde que ella se fue, a nadie le importo…Casi todo el tiempo puedo superarlo, pero en este día, es como si…─Gohan notó lo difícil que era para ella, por lo que, ignorando su sentido común, se acercó a ella y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro en forma de apoyo.

No pudo más.

En el momento en que sintió aquel gesto, Videl escondió su rostro en el fuerte pecho del chico y se permitió llorar. El joven saiyajin se permitió tomar otro atrevimiento y acarició el sedoso pelo de la chica mientras la rodeaba protectoramente. Odiaba verla así…algo en él se rompía cada vez que una lagrima abandonada aquellos bellos zafiros.

─ Tú me importas mucho…─ su corazón palpitó desbocado en el momento que lo escuchó decir eso. Algo dentro de ella se estremecía cuando Gohan estaba cerca, por lo que, por orgullo lo alejó bruscamente de ella y se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada del chico.

─ Claro que no; ni siquiera me conoces del todo…eres igual a los demás…─ el joven se sintió ofendido ─ Solo quieres acercarte a mí por mi fama…

─ Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que vales la pena…Pruébame… ─ retó, levantándose del suelo y acercándose a ella, enfrentándola. Aunque no lo admitiera, la expresión en el rostro de Gohan la intimidó un poco.

─ No tengo como hacerlo… pero sé que es así…─ decir que estaba frustrado era quedarse corto.

─ Videl…

─ ¿Que ganarías con que yo me sintiera mejor? ¿Una obra de caridad? ¿Te sentirías mejor contigo mismo? ─ el joven no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

─ ¡Quiero ayudarte! ─ respondió, olvidando toda la cortesía que tenía hacia ella. ¿Acaso no veía que estaba preocupado?

Explotó

─ ¡Mentira! ¡Eres igual a los demás!

─ No lo soy!

─ ¡Vete! ─ expresó tratando de empujarlo, pero fue en vano; Gohan no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y menos al ver como la chica comenzaba a llorar.

─ ¡No! ¡No te dejaré así!

─ ¡Maldita sea, Gohan! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! ¡¿Por qué tratas de salvarme?!

Gohan dejó de razonar.

Pasó sus manos de manera desesperada por su puntiagudo cabello. Ella no entendía con razones, él lo demostraría con acciones, a pesar que fuera de manera inconsciente e involuntaria. El hijo de Goku se acercó rápidamente a la chica, la tomó del rostro y la besó. Videl abrió los ojos en sorpresa. De todas las maneras en que imaginó que acabaría toda la situación, esa no era cercana a ninguna…pero no le desagradaba. Cuando entendió que, en efecto, el joven la estaba besando, un sentimiento totalmente desconocido, pero placentero se instauró en su pecho. Cuando sintió que Gohan pasaba de sostener su rostro, a abrazarla contra él…

Se dejó llevar.

¿A quién quería engañar? Lo estaba disfrutando, tanto que si estuviese pensando claramente le llegaría a asustar, pero la realidad era que sentía algo por el joven y su orgullo no le permitía tan siquiera concebir la idea de que él pudiese estar interesado en ella.

─ Porque no soporto la idea de un mundo donde te des por vencida; me duele todo lo que te pasa…─respondió su pregunta, al finalizar el contacto. Se encontró con dos pares de zafiro cristalinos, que lo observaban con una mezcla de confusión y esperanza. ─ Creo que…me he enamorado de ti…y quiero que seas…feliz

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Porque lo mereces por ser…tu…─ responde simplemente. Había infinitas razones por las que se enamoró de ella y por la que merecía ser feliz, así que, lo mejor sería resumirlo…por los momentos. ─ Por eso sentí miedo cuando leí lo que escribiste, sentí desesperación…no me imagino un mundo donde no estés…me aterra…

La joven justiciera comenzaba a avergonzarse…

─Es solo que…a veces…la carga me supera…

─ Yo las llevaré por ti; no sé cómo, pero encontraré la forma ─ respondió, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la hija del Campeón del Mundo. Con suma delicadeza, como si tocase una flor, el joven guerrero limpió los restos de lágrimas de la chica ─ Por favor, no pienses ni por un momento que la vida ya no vale la pena; la vida necesita personas como tú para ser magnifica…─ responde. Acerca su rostro y le besa la frente tiernamente. Videl cierra los ojos ante el contacto ─ No sé que deparare el futuro, pero mientras yo este aquí, te prometo que te enseñaré muchas razones para vivir, para ser feliz…te lo prometo, pero no te rindas, ¿bien? ─ Videl solo atinó a abrazarlo y jamás, por nada del mundo, quería soltarlo.

─ ¿De verdad quieres sálvame?

─ Todas las veces que sean necesarias…

Aquella noche comenzó su noviazgo, al igual que una vida al lado del hombre más maravilloso del universo y es que a partir de allí, decidió que nunca dejaría que las circunstancias la derrumbaran por completo.

Con el paso de los años, aquel joven, se convirtió en el amor de su vida y le demostró el verdadero significado de la vida: su boda, sus tres hijos, su familia…todas sus aventuras. En cada ocasión, él encontraba una nueva razón por la que vivir y para ser feliz, pero la verdad era que ella había encontrado esas razones mucho tiempo atrás.

Aquella noche cuando su madre le envió al ángel llamado Son Gohan a salvarla.

* * *

 **Esta idea no quería dejar mi cabeza por nada del mundo, así que, decidí escribirla y compartirla con ustedes, para seguir trabajando en las demás.** **Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar.**

 **Cuídense** **!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
